User blog:Hippie Rat/Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei
I was inspired to do this after listing a few things to diss Neil Armstrong on off the top of my head, blah blah blah, and thus, a couple days later, blah blah blah, new battle by me, enjoy. (I would like to note that any parallels in the lyrics between this and the Intense Rap Battles of Craziness version is purely coincidental. I watched that AFTER writing this.) I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Neil Armstrong vs Galileo! Begin! Neil Armstrong: *csshhh* Houston, we gots ourselves a little bitch, Backed heliocentrism, still thinks the world revolves around him. A figure of the Renaissance but you're opposing the Christian faith, The sun's the center of the system but you're the center of church's hate. You pioneered four moons of Jupiter, called it a breakthrough, I pioneered the void you spent your whole life staring into. You ripped off Copernicus, the work was his, now you spend your time in house arrest. You skipped out on following the family business, should've made like your brother and been a musician. Rhymes colder than the dark side of the moon, rhymes hotter than the dark spots on the sun, It took four hundred years to clear your charges, while I rock the Medal of Freedom. Galileo Galilei: You think you're the big cheese? Man, you just walked on it, I fought the logic of it, man, I'm the father of physics. I revolutionized the telescope, astronomy, now my probe is exploring the things seen by me, But the world now knows we're on a moving sphere, I'm stomping on Neil and his Buzz Lightyear. Start a crisis when I go Sputnik and beat your ass in the Space Race, I'll point a ripped-off middle finger away from Rome and towards your landing base. With your 2001 spoof, I'd rather watch a chandelier sway, You became an American icon by jumping around a sound stage. Neil Armstrong: I'm moon-walking on a satellite, you're charting the locations of satellites, You done less stuff than Hubble satellite, I'm rolling Dave Matthews, satellite. Man, I'll drop you right off the tilted tower you teach at, bro, Galileo, Galileo, yo he ain't no magnifico. Galileo Galilei: I've seen better moonwalking from Michael Jackson, so I'd suggest you beat it, And while you're at it you can say hi to Stanley Kubrick for me. You won't be missed, man, famous for a MISS plan from NASA, I call that one small step to a foot up your ass. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Neil Armstrong Galileo